We Love You
by someone98line
Summary: Tidak di sangka sahabat yang selalu Luhan percayai, sekarang tengah mempermainkannya. YAOI, NC 21, GEJE, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, EyD tidak sesuai. RnR


We Love You

Cast:

:: Xi Luhan

:: Do Kyungsoo

:: Byun Baekhyun

Rated: M

Genre: Crime (?) & Humor

Warning: YAOI, NC 21, AU, GEJE, Threesome (?), Typo(s) bertebaran di mana-mana, EyD tidak sesuai.

Annyeong ^^  
Aku bawa ff EXO, dan castnya... kayaknya Uke semua ya, bagi yang suka Pure Pair? ^^ Tapi disini aku buat Luhan yang jadi Ukenya Kyungsoo sama Baekhyun ^^ jangan bunuh author yang buat ff nista ini..

Selamat membaca ^^

Don't Like! Don't Read! You're Read Must RcL O̷̴̷̴̯̐ .̮ O̷̴̷̴̯̐

Hari mulai senja, gedung SM high school itupun mulai sepi, namun tidak dengan halaman belakang, tepatnya di sebuah gudang yang tidak terpakai lagi, ada 3 orang yang berada dalam gudang tersebut.

Salah satu dari mereka terlihat sangat ketakutan, menatap kedua sahabatnya tersebut, atau lebih tepat baginya sekarang adalah mantan sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun lebih tepatnya. Luhan, namja yang ketakutan tadi tengah di sekap oleh 2 kawannya di gudang belakang halaman sekolah mereka.

Baekhyun mulai berjalan kearah Luhan, menyeka air matanya yang terus-terusan mengalir. "Jangan takut Hannie~, kami hanya bermain denganmu sebentar, kok." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Iya Hunnie~, kami hanya ingin bermain sebentar padamu, bukankah kita sudah terbiasa bermain bersama? Kenapa kali ini kau terlihat ketakutan?" Kali ini Kyungsoo yang berucap, sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan yang ketakutan dari belakang, sesekali Kyungsoo menghisap aroma tubuh Luhan dari lehernya.

"Kumohon Kyungsoo-ah, lepaskan aku..hiks." Ujar Luhan sedikit berontak. Bukannya menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Luhan, kali ini Kyungsoo mengigit leher Luhan dan menciuminya, membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan disana.

Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo sudah memulai permainnya, segera melahap bibir Luhan, Luhan begitu kaget saat kedua temannya menjamah tubuhnya.

"Umhh...Bahekhyunnhh..hikssh..lepashh." Luhan sedikit memberontak, Kyungsoo yang merasa tengganggu, mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang kecil Luhan.

"Tenanglah Luhannie~, kami akan bermain pelan denganmu." Ucap Kyung meyakinkan, dan itu malah membuat Luhan semakin shock, dan hanya bisa pasrah dan bersedih. Yang dapat Luhan lakukan hanya menangis dan menangis, melihat kedua sahabatnya ini menjamah tubuhnya.

"Hiks,,Kyungsoo-ah,,jebal." Mohon Luhan pada Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun melepas ciumannya, lalu segera pergi ke sudut ruangan itu,

Kyungsoo memutar tubuh Luhan, lalu melahap bibir manis Luhan. "Emhh," Luhan mendesah, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dibalik ciuman itu, lalu semakin memperdalam ciumannya, dan itu sukses membuat Luhan semakin mendesah keras.

Tangan Kyungsoo tak tinggal diam, dia pun segera melepas seragam Luhan. Sekarang Luhan sudah topless di buat Kyungsoo. Sekitar 15 menit menghilang akhirnya Baekhyun datang, dengan keadaan seperti Luhan, sambil membawa sesuatu tepatnya sebuah kasur dari ruang UKS di sekolah mereka.

"Hey! Kalian enak sekali bermainnya." Ujar Baekhyun, Kyungsoo pun melepas ciumannya pada bibir Luhan, lalu tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. "Heheh, maaf. Emang kau tadi dari mana saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hn, tadi pagi aku melihat Park ajhussi membuang kasur UKS ke gudang ini, makanya aku mencari kasur ini." Ucap Baekhyun. "Sudah, sekarang giliranku, kau bantu bentangkan kasur ini cepat." Ucap Baekhyun berjalan kearah Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menatap kesal kearah Baekhyun, karna mengganggu urusannya dengan Luhan, lalu segera membentangkang kasur tersebut dengan wajah yang kusam.

"Mianhae, Luhannie~ menunggu lama ya?" Ucap Bekhyun, lalu mencium bibir Luhan kasar. Baekhyun mulai melepas celana Luhan, dan sekarang Luhan sudah Full Naked. Dan tangan Baekhyun mulai bermain dengan junior Luhan yang sudah tegang. "Ternyata kau menikmatinya bukan?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Luhan.

"Hey, aku sudah membentangkannya." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyeka keringatnya saat selesai membentang kasur yang lumayan besar itu, lalu Kyungsoo segera melepas semua seragam sekolahnya. Dari sudut mata Luhan, dia dapat melihat adik kecil Kyungsoo yang lumayan 'Big' itu, membuatnya sedikit merinding.

Baekhyun segera membawa Luhan kearah Kyungsoo yang sudah. merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur, tanpa melepas ciumannya Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh Luhan pelan, lalu mulai beranjak dari tubuh Luhan dan melepas seluruh pakaiannya yang tersisa.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan permainannya tadi pada Luhan. "Emhh, Luhannie~. Sepertinya adik kecilku ingin dimanjakan olehmu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Hiks,,Kyungsoo-ah jangan,,jebal,,hiks." Mohon Luhan, tapi percuma saja Kyungsoo segera menarik badan Luhan, lalu menjambak rambut Luhan, menuntun Luhan menuju juniornya yang big itu.

"Emhh,,ummm,,ahh,,ah ah ah..umhh." Desah Luhan tertahan karna junior Kyungsoo yang terlalu besar bagi mulutnya itu. Baekhyun yang sudah selesai membuka celananya segera merbahkan tubuhnya di bawah Luhan, karna posisinya sekarang Luhan tengah menungging karna menghisap junior Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menyusupkan kepalanya di antara kaki Luhan, lalu mengocok junior Luhan.

Crott

Kyungsoo sudah mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut Luhan. Merasa sesuatu yang amis tengah mencoba masuk lewat tenggorokkannya, Luhan mencoba menjauhkan kepalanya dari junior Kyungsoo, tapi tidak bisa, karna tangan Kyungsoo yang masih menahan kepalanya. "Te-telan saja hyung!" Ucap Kyungsoo kenikmatan. Dan mau tak mau, Luhan menelan cairan Kyungsoo.

"Umhh." Luhan tak sanggup menelan semua cairan Kyungsoo yang amis itu. Melihat Luhan seperti itu, Kyungsoo segera menarik kepala Luhan, lalu mencium bibirnya. Luhan membiarkan bibirnya terbuka, dan cairan itupun berpindah ke mulut Kyungsoo.

"Ch, kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu Hannie, tapi lain kali kau harus menelan habis." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyuinggingkan bibirnya. Luhan hanya menelan salivanya kasar.

"Akhh!" Desah Luhan tiba-tiba saat Baekhyun menggigit juniornya, sekarang Luhan merasakan juniornya mulai berkedut, dan detik selanjutnya..

Crott

Luhan mengeluarkan cairan pertamanya. Dan tanpa rasa jijik Baekhyun melepas junior Luhan. "Sekarang giliranmu, baby." Sekarang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berpindah tempat, dan tanpa persetujuan Luhan, Baekhyun langsung memasukkan juniornya yang tak kalah besoar dari Kyungsoo itu ke mulutnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Dia mulai memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang Luhan.

"AKH!" Rintih Luhan, Kyungsoopun menambahkan jarinya kedalam lubang Luhan, lalu mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya pada lubang Luhan.

"Umhh, Kyungsooh,,appohh!" Rintih Luhan. Tak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan cairannya, dan sepertinya Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan cairan itu, langsung meneguk(?) habis cairan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik tubuh Luhan, lalu meletakknya di atas perutnya. Dan Baekhyun mulai memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang Luhan.

"AKH! Appo Baekhyun-ah."

"Sebentar lagi itu akan menjadi nikmat, changi." Ucap Baekhyun meyakini Luhan, lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ah,,ahh,,ah,,ahh" Luhan tak henti-hentinya mendesah keras. Baekhyun pun semakin mempercepat genjotannya pada tubuh Luhan.

"Yak! Aku juga mau." Ucap Kyungsoo menghentikan BaekHan. Kyungsoo mulai menyelipkan juniornya di lubang Luhan yang sudah terisi dengan junior Baekhyun, dan itu sukses membuat Luhan menjerit kesakitan yang amat sangat.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggul mereka bersamaan. "Ahh..ahh..ahh Fasterrhh." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luhan, yang menyuruh mereka untuk mempercepat genjotannya. Mereka pun menuruti kemauan Luhan.

"Akhh!"

Crott

Luhan mengeluarkan cairannya, menyemprot perut Kyungsoo, karena memang posisinya sekarang Kyungsoo berada di depannya sedangkan Baekhyun di belakangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun pun menyusul Luhan, dia menyemprotkan cairannya di dalam lubang Luhan, membasahi juniornya dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun melepas juniornya dari lubang Luhan membiarkan Kyungsoo yang bermain pada Luhan, Baekhyun pun merebahkan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk beristirahat sebentar. Berkali-kali ber orgasme membuatnya kelelahan.

"Emhh,,ashh,,Luhannie~." Kyungsoo terus saja menggenjot tubuh Luhan, sambil mencium bibir Luhan. Luhan yang awalnya tadi takut, sekarang merasakan kenikmatan. Luhan menekan tungkuk Kyungsoo, agar Kyungsoo semakin memperdalan ciumannya. Luhan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyungsoo.

Crott

Lama menggenjot tubuh Luhan, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengeluarkan cairannya. "Huh,,huh,,huftt,,aku lelah." Keluh Luhan. Sama seperti Baekhyun, Luhan pun merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun, lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasakan itu, membalas pelukan Luhan. Kyungsso juga merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan yang membelakangi dirinya, lalu memasukkan junior kedalam lubang Luhan. "Kyungsoo~."

"Agar kau terbiasa Luhannie~." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu memeluk tubuh Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Luhan." Kali ini Kyungsoo.

"Kami mencintaimu." Ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serempak

"Eumh, aku juga mencintai kalian." Luhan tersenyum lembut.

"Sepertinya sudah malam, ayo kita pulang." Lanjut Luhan, mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Lalu memungut seragamnya, kemudian memakainya. Luhanya juga memungut seragam Baekhyun dan Kyungsso, lalu meleparkannya pada mereka berdua yang masih tidur-tiduran di kasur tersebut.

"Hey! Bisa kah kalian tidur di apartementku? Apartement ku sangat sepi. Lalu melanjutkan permainan yang tadi." Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan yang mendengar itu hanya tersipu malu

"Ya! Baekhyun-ah!"

FIN

Gimana? Kurang panjang ya? Atau kurang Hot? Atau ffnya jelek? Maaf kalau misalnya banyak typo ^^ ini ff threesome pertamaku, sebenarnya sih aku udah pernah buat ff threesome tapi gak pernah selesai-selesai ^^ ff ini datang secara tiba-tiba saat aku lagi dengerin lagu Brave Guys - Growing Distant / Farther Away / 모로진다 #kalau gak salah tulisan hangulnya kayak gitu :p tiba- tiba aja pengen buat ff threesome tentang BaekDoHan ^^ aneh ya? Sekali lagi ,bagi yang baca RcL ne O̷̴̷̴̯̐ .̮ O̷̴̷̴̯̐

Gomawo dah mau baca ff ku ^^


End file.
